Charity Hirz's Office
, owner of the office.]] Charity Hirz’s office is a small yet pivotal building within Camp Fun and Games. Charity Hirz, the woman who owned the office, rarely left it, though it is unknown what happened to it after her death in 2015. Description Charity's office had a plastic door at the edge overlooking the first corridor, which was small and nearly empty, only including a first aid corner for children who sustained injuries, as well as the door into the second chamber. In the second corridor was Charity’s testing machines. It also included a refrigerator at the far end of the room, right next to Charity's bedroom. The office's interior also bore a television, a computer, amid other things. Attached to this room was her bedroom, which Cherical had described as "moderately comfortable." History Early history Charity Hirz's office was built along with the rest of Camp Fun and Games after Cherical McSnake became the servant of Charity Hirz and Charity proceeded to devise a plan to fulfill her dream — becoming a superhero and making people feel safe. It was the first part of the camp to be constructed. In 2012, Charity and Cherical opened their camp, which they named C2 Camp, to the public. While Charity remained secluded in her office, relaxing in her bra and finishing the plan, Cherical taught the kids. In April 2013, two months before C2 Camp opened again, Charity became very sick. Fortunately, she managed to contact Cherical, and he was able to contain the illness. However, Cherical told Charity that the sickness would get stronger and stronger if they didn’t clean out Charity’s bedroom. Both of them worked together to clean it after Charity recovered. Roughly a year later, Charity called Cherical into her office and promised he would become her sidekick when she became a superhero. 2015 On the third-to-last day of summer camp, Charity drove the kids to camp again. She climbed out and headed right for her office, where she began the usual and started watching a movie with a mug of milk and a box of cookies. D.I.T. Journal - Charity Hirz Meanwhile, Cherical rounded up the students, but then Annie asked if she could visit Charity in her office, since she missed her, something which Cherical authorized. When Annie arrived at Charity's office, she was surprised to see, through the glass door, what Charity was up to. She was still watching the movie and she had changed into a bra exposing her corpulent midriff. Finally, Annie knocked. After getting up, Charity grabbed her blue leather jacket and headed to the door. From behind the door, she asked Annie what she wanted. Annie replied that she wanted to spend some time with her before camp ended. Charity unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door whilst putting on the jacket. She then beaconed Annie inside. It was only now that she noticed Charity was wearing jean shorts and was barefoot. Charity told Annie to sit down, and then went to fetch a small bottle. She walked over to sit by Annie, then revealed that the pills inside were to help her with her infamous surgery from when she was eight. She claimed it would not be long before she was strong enough to teach the students again. She also said that it was best to relax during the operation. Annie said there were some odd things in her life, which helped her believe Charity's story. She then asked what had happened with Charity's surgery, but they were then interrupted by Cherical, who claimed it was time to take everyone home. Shocked, Charity ushered Annie outside, before taking the kids home soon afterwards. The next day, and the eve of Big Castle Park, Cherical was reading to the kids when Charity activated the remote she had created and flung Savannah van Dukas away from the group. Bewildered, Annie got up to see Savannah wildly jerking in both directions involuntarily before lifting ten meters into the air. Lightning circled around her frozen, screaming form until she hit the ground hard. Then she lifted back into the air... and landed. This process repeated itself several times. Then Annie turned toward Charity's office and was shocked to see Charity using the remote and smiling. Finally she stopped, unable to follow through and kill Savannah, and Savannah hit the ground hard. Rushing to Savannah's motionless form, Annie asked her if she was all right. Savannah knew what had happened, but she did not know that Charity had tortured her because of a memory wipe. Annie looked over at Charity, who disappeared into the office. Annie rushed toward Charity's office and knocked. Charity headed toward the door. Annie immediately confronted her for torturing Savannah. Charity opened the door, and Annie stormed inside. Charity calmly asked her if she was trying to initiate a fight, one of which she thought Annie found to be an easy win. When Annie demanded for her reasons for the torture, Charity merely replied that Savannah deserved it. With that, Charity used the remote to shoot Annie upward and out of the building, back into the camp itself. Afterwards, Charity called Cherical and told him Annie was no longer allowed to attend the field trip via phone, which Cherical immediately revealed to Annie. Charity remained in her office for the remainder of the day. However, she would die soon afterwards, and the following fate of this building remains ambiguous. Appearances *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' Notes and references Category:Locations Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid locations